My Sanctuary
by deep-and-random
Summary: First loves from the past return to the present day as we headed toward an unknown future but it was the past that hid the key to the mystery of those untold secrets of my santuary. All Human. AU.
1. A legend like no other

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and not me just so well are all clear

I don't know how many times I have visited here – too many to count or even remember but what I do is that this is the place I feel the most at peace at /safe in this world. My name is Alice Cullen, 17 years old and currently in a predicament that could either take me through the biggest adventure of my life or take my life from me.

I should start my story of this place from the beginning – of how I found it that faithful day. It was a summers evening late in June just as the sun was sinking lower towards the far off horizon. I was walking around in the small forest near my house trying to clear my head. I had an English essay due in the next few days and writers block seemed to be the only thought in my head and so I was hoping that some fresh air and a change of scenery would help and hopefully along the way inspiration would hit me suddenly. Who knew that writers block would be the least of my worries.

I never knew that within my adventure could I ever dream to find love or anything near.

My adventure that day became the inspiration and the idea I needed. I wrote my essay and wrote and wrote. Once one idea seemed to end another would come flooding through. I guess you call this place all one or nothing....my camp, my small launch, my tree house. For me that place has become everything I needed it to be. Somewhere to relax, shelter from the rain and among other things and the place my inspiration seemed to lie.

How could such a simple thing such as seeking a single idea become the journey I would never forget and all because of that one special place?

I walked around aimlessly for what felt like hours, eyes closed since I knew the trail so well. I opened my eyes suddenly when some form of light shone past my eyes. A brief second and it had passed again. I would have thought nothing of it if it were not for the fact that I saw two more beams of light in the not too far off distance. No one goes to this forest- I knew that. That's why I enjoyed the tranquillity so much. My own personal get away/haven. Once I adjusted my eyes to the darker evening I saw that I didn't seem/ appear to be in the same part of the forest from where I started. But even from the dim light of the moon I could see the almost magical quality this place possessed. Many of the locals knew of the old legend around the forest:

_**An old story, a legend, just a tale to tell, but the mystery it holds, is the key that could forever possess our souls**_

_**Years ago, a young woman so fair lost her life-by reasons for some too gruesome to bear but a fortune she buried before she departed but beware this tale be not for the faint hearted.**_

_**A medal, a medallion and bags of gems, she did however place a curse on them. Her last words were these and these be few, ", for if one be brave and that one be you, don't true to possess them with intentions untrue for whoever does try I shall forever haunt you."**_

Even though I had been through this forest many times in my young life I thought I had seen all the secrets this old place holds. But as my grandmother used to tell me "Perhaps the greatest mystery is the one we have apparently already solved". I thought back to those words because they seemed to fit now, I have never really fully understood that until now. I thought I had discovered all the secrets this place possessed over my years of discovery here.

I heard footsteps suddenly and looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. If I didn't know about this place I doubt very few would unless they were the older generation but I highly doubted that they would be able to make the venture through this part of the forest, there would some dirt tracks throughout so I knew it was not someone I would know from the local area. This is where my current predicament and adventure begins.

The only light supplied to me was the light from the moon, which was not a great amount but enough for me not to crash into every tree or shrub I came into contact with. I noticed a small hollow opening in the bottom of the oldest looking tree around the small area. It was small and dark enough in it but I managed to squeeze into it. I sat there for what felt like hours when I suddenly heard footsteps quite near my hiding place.

The thoughts going through my head were those of pure honest fear but also curiosity seemed to burn deep within my soul. I took a quick peek and from the moons soft light I could see about 3 pairs of feet walking around but not aimlessly they seemed to all be following each other as if looking for something. Then it struck me suddenly-they were looking for the treasure; they believed the legend.

I looked away from them and hid deeper within my refuge. I didn't dare breath for the few seconds that followed in case they heard. I inched slowly to my left trying to get deeper within my safe haven, when suddenly I heard a snap. My heart almost stopped. I was so sure they would hear the snap of the breaking twig and come to see what it was and find me. I sat as still as if I were made of stone, not daring to move again or even release a breath. I heard the footsteps resume however but they were getting quieter as if in fading into the distance.

I let out a breath of relief, when suddenly I felt my hand being covered from behind with what felt like a hand. I wanted to scream but as I tried nothing came out. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you just please be quiet because I'm not going to hurt you but if they find us they probably more than likely will." I heard a calming voice behind me tell me and for some reason I felt almost instantly safe and calm just being in their presence. I nodded and they slowly released their hand from my mouth. I heard them sigh behind me and I slowly turned around.

That's when I saw him- Jasper Hale. "Jasper" I gasped. "Alice" I heard my name pass his lips and all the memories from years ago flooded back to me and I could help it when the tears started to fall from my eyes. After all these years he was back.

**This is the first chapter. It is kinda left a cliff-hanger but just a small one. Was kinda for my English thing but did something else so decided not to waste this. Hope ye like it. The past will be explained in the next chapter. Read and Review please and thank you. I made up the legend myself lol. Thanks for reading- more to come hopefully soon.**


	2. When the past meets the present

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and not me just so well are all clear

_Once upon a time is when my old story begins and ends. A tale of joy, innocence and happiness but an ending of pure misery and heartbreak. Sounds a lot worse than it truly is but as a child we trust people a lot more than we do in the years that follow, so it's far harder for a child to even comprehend the idea of why this trust was broken. They may trust easier but they forgive a lot harder. I have known Jasper all my life but have not seen him since my childhood since a day that my happily ever after seemed to disappear but as I look at him now I see it slowly beginning to form again within me. Yes, as you may have guessed Jasper was my first love. I have dated others in the years in between but no one seemed to be able to fill the gap he left in my life, in my heart and within my soul. It's quite a simple tale in truth- our parents were very close and in turn we became close too. We used to all play together Jasper, my older brothers Edward, Emmett and I. We would play together, went to school together and have sleepovers- we were inseparable really and I thought we always would be. The day he left he hid his tears- from the world, from the people around him but mostly from me. He never said goodbye that day instead he hugged me tightly for a few minutes and whispered gently in my ear as if he only wanted me to hear "see you soon" and then he was gone, from my life-until now. My Dad, Carlisle told me that the reason they moved was because Jasper's dad had been offered a wonderful new position from the company he worked for. They were hesitant at first- leaving everything behind but they wanted Jasper to have the best of everything he possibly could in life so they made the decision to move. My mom, Esme told me at that time it was "the greatest thing to put your child's life and needs before your own." That thought has always stayed with me. I was 7 years old at the time. Old Cliché tale- trials and heartbreak of first love but it still hurt all the same. _

I still can't believe he is here sitting right in front of me, no more than 5 feet away. I want to reach and hug him just to make sure he is not an illusion or just my imagination, I wanted to ask him so many questions "Why are you here?" "How have you been? ", tell him so many thing like how I missed him but I could not seem to find the words or ever my voice, all I could do was look at him in wonder while he appeared to be doing the same.

What felt like hours later I somehow seemed to find some part of my voice "Hey" was all I could manage to say. He seemed to break out of his daze at that and smiled at me. I smiled back as an almost reflex reaction. We both seemed to relax a little bit but I still didn't know where to start. I didn't realise though I was in my own daze until I saw Jasper waving his hand in front of my face. "Emm sorry kinda spaced for a sec" "Still doing that eh? Same ole, same ole, glad to see something still remains the same" he joked. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing almost instantly. I felt totally relaxed and it felt like old times again. "So, how's things been with you? Missed me?" he looked like he was joking when I said that but I could see the fear in his eyes – fear that I would complete reject him and tell him I had moved on and away from the past, but the truth was I never had and never will because he will always hold a special place in my heart. I didn't need to think about the answer to the second question because it came out almost automatically "Of course I missed you, you idiot" I don't know why but I felt something wet fall down my cheek again then suddenly I was being embraced by two strong and familiar arms and I instantly melted into them. I could hear his laughter rumble through his chest- it was soothing in its own way but nostalgic also. I felt his arms wrap a bit tighter around my waist and back. I had always felt safe and warm in his embrace and I think that will never change. We sat there for what felt like hours- that's what I loved about being with him all time seems to just pass in a blur and but each moment we seemed to spend together was a moment I would never forget.

When we moved away from each other and broke the embrace slightly "So Ally, what's the news been since I've been away?" I laughed slightly he always was able to make even the most tense of atmospheres calm just by being in the room- his personal unique trait and something I have always admired of him. I still couldn't find the words to answer him but I think he understood this – he laughed lowly once more and stood up. "Come on, we should probably get you home".

The next morning I was extremely tired because I couldn't sleep all I could think about was Jasper and had I dreamed the whole thing? But could my mind alone really imagine such a longing filled or a warm and loving embrace? Each time I closed my eyes I saw his face which lead me further to the thought that perhaps it had been an illusion. But what if it hadn't been? Would become one again what they used to be? Or would he have moved on from the past and into the future alone – without me? All these questions and more seemed to be going through my head as the night progressed and made my chance of any kind of decent sleep even less with each hour that passed. Still those thoughts are going through my mind and I have a feeling they will not be put to rest unless I prove these questions to be true or false. I was scared however- what if they were true and what if he wasn't really back – left me behind in the past, no longer to visit his past and the people who once inhabited it.

I went down to breakfast with the thoughts whizzing around my head when I suddenly bumped into something hard and firm but warm- or should I say someone. I looked up and once again all words seemed to escape me for the person standing in front of me was no illusion and was definitely enough proof for me that last night truly did happen – not a dream from my mind but a dream come true. "Morning Ali, I see we meet again" he smiled down at me. All I could do was nod and stand there like some kind of mechanical machine or something- he used never this much of an effect on me but I guess a child who falls in love has less effect than someone who falls in love later in life and knows the power that true love possesses. All I am aware of is his hand wrapping around my wrist and bringing me in the general direction of the kitchen. As we walk I am not so much aware of my surroundings as much anymore and seem to only become aware of the feel of his hand loosely but securely around my wrist and my own disbelief of him being here at all.

I didn't know if I should begin with something casual and break into the conversation slowly or just come straight out and ask everything I wanted to about how he had been during the time we were apart and what he had been doing, the adventures he had, people he met, but as always he seemed to be able to read my thoughts and smiled at me.

We spent about 5 hours that day talking about the past – the time we had spent together and the time we had spent apart as he answered all my questions and more. During this time I noticed how much he resembled the child I fell in love with to begin with but also a new part to him – more mature, more knowledgeable and what else I noticed was that I seemed to be falling in love with him again and more with each time I saw him but this time I knew more what I was going into – possible heartbreak and rejection but I always thought that with love may come possible heartbreak and tears along the way but the thing to do is to come through it a stronger person and learn to love again.

"So, you what you gonna do about school? Decided you've out grown it or something" I laughed. He smiled and laughed along with me for a while.


End file.
